The Proposal
by womynrule
Summary: AU: At the age of 24, Kari knew that she truly loved Willis but she also knew she had a problem...how to get him to marry her. Humorous one-shot. Willis/Wallace & Kari, hints of Daikari, Funny & Helpful Davis, Oblivious & Sweet Willis.


**The Proposal**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>At the age of 24, Kari knew that she truly loved Willis but she also knew she had a problem...how to get him to marry her. Humorous one-shot. Willis/Wallace & Kari, hints of Daikari. Funny and Helpful Davis. AU

**Rating: **T for swearing and suggestive themes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:** Okay so I know what most of you are wondering. Why did I post a story that is the exact same chapter of another story that I already posted albeit missing some crucial paragraphs. Well, **"Remember the Time"** is more of a fanfiction that encompasses all the elements of the gang. Whereas this particular section only focuses on Kari and Willis, and suffices to say: there are not many fanfiction for the pairing and I thought why not fix that one step at a time. Besides I thought it be nice to see a fanfiction that is focused mainly on the pair although I have added hints of Daikari in, just for the fans.

Now I'm not saying I openly _support_ the pairing, I'm just doing my bit for the fanbase universe. Even if that means copying and pasting some parts of my own written, already established fanfiction (although I tried to add some extra detail that I didn't add in "Remember the Time"). For those of you that don't understand anything that I've just written, it's probably because you haven't read my other fanfiction **"Remember the Time"** which is a series of interconnected one shots that focuses on revisiting moments that shaped the digimon gang as a whole. I think it's pretty good so I suggest you check that out.

Well I suppose this is a bit of a humorous fanfiction although there is some fluff and I personally think it's very sweet. For you to understand the fanfiction you have to know that the personal history that I made up for the pair is that Kari went to the US to establish her teaching position (something that is established in the anime) she met Willis who was also doing some similar work. The two got to know each other and eventually they fell in love. Simple as that, no ice-cream sprinkles…nothing.

It's my 13th fic...hope it doesn't mean it's unlucky

* * *

><p><strong>I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life. <strong>

**-Rita Rudner**

* * *

><p>At the age of 24, Kari Yagami knew that she truly loved Willis Gladstone but she also knew that she had a problem.<p>

Sometimes, she just really wanted to give him a good punch, which was saying something because Kari was never violent…much.

This time, however, a bruised arm wasn't going to solve any of Kari's problems, because the problem wasn't whether or not Kari Yagami loved Willis Gladstone.

Oh no, the problem was whether or not Willis Gladstone really loved Kari…at least enough to want to get married to her.

Since that first kiss in the hallway of the school they had been teaching at 2 years ago they had been a couple.

To say the least, the students that had witnessed the kiss (50 to be exact) all said "Willis-and-Kari-sitting-in-a-tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" for the remainder of their time there.

The sexual tension and the romantic feelings between them had been going on for 5 years since they had begun to work together and the moment that Kari had kissed his lips she had wondered why she hadn't done this before.

Everyone in their lives, human and digimon alike, had merely smirked and muttered something about "inevitable," when they first linked hands in public.

Kari couldn't be happier with her relationship with Willis. He is her perfect half in every sense of the word.

She loved his sarcastic nature, she loved those blue eyes that would stare at her and would bring heat up to areas that should not be talked about.

She loved his yellow-corn hair, she loved his laugh and she loved the way that they could talk for hours about everything, they knew everything about each other and they loved each other more because of that.

She loved the fact that she could just be Kari when she was around him instead of being the fake Kari that she would be with others, sometimes even with her close friends.

Sometimes she felt so giddy with love she feared her head would float away like the butterflies that she was sure were in her stomach when ever she caught site of him.

One particularly strong surge of joy had her gripping her ears to keep her head in place before she'd realized she'd done it, and while the looks that Willis gave her made her almost die with embarrassment, the mind-blowing kiss after that was enough to recertify the moment.

Yes, the whole thing was absolutely perfect. It was Kari and Willis, Willis and Kari. All was right with the world

That is until Kari noticed that Willis's sudden detachment from anything to do with marriage…anything at all.

Now the pair had been two years into their relationship, 3 years being each other and 2 years kissing and…you know…

To say the least Kari was starting to get worried…what if Willis didn't want to get married to her? What if he dropped her the moment that he didn't want her anymore? What if he didn't love her enough?

As anyone knows, once a woman get these types of thoughts into her cranium she starts to…flip out. Kari was no exception to the rule, feeling that her biological clock was ticking as well as the fact that she was beginning to doubt the extent of Willis's feelings towards her she was beginning to get nervous about everyone and when Willis started to ask her what was wrong she started to flip out even more.

Now as any women knows, once you start to flip out about a relationship you call an emergency meeting with you're girls…

And that's exactly what Kari did; she called Yolei, Sora and their respective digimon to a café to discuss her troubles.

But you must remember that Kari is seriously starting to flip out and by some serious lapse of judgment…she invited Davis too…

I know, she regrets it the moment she hangs up the phone.

Then again…they were the only three of the gang that were free at the time in Japan (she and Willis were staying there for about 6 months as a teaching job)

So with a desperate and worried Kari, coupled with thoughts about marriage you could only guess how the conversation started when they sat inside the café...

* * *

><p>"I need you're help to get Willis to marry me—<p>

…

What?

All digimon and friends looked at their friend questioningly

Did they hear that right?

"Come again?"

"I need you guys to help me to get Willis to propose to me…"

They heard it right.

To say the least Yolei, Sora, Davis, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Biyomon and Veemon were all surprised. This was Kari they were talking to—the logical one, the one that usually had a calm head in every situation and now she was asking them to—

Help her get Willis to propose to her…

What the ass?

"…Explain"

"Look, I need you guys to help me! I need you're help to convince Willis to propose me without me outright proposing to him!"

"Alright that's my exit"

"Hawkmon? What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving, this is what you females need to discuss, I doubt a digital bird that can talk will be of any assistance. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go find some sunflower seeds…"

"Veemon will tag along…"

The digimon both walked out of the café as the group stared at them.

"I'll think I'll join Hawkmon—

"Sit down Davis" Yolei banged his head down on the chair.

"Biyomon does not understand this marriage thing, can you explain marriage to Biyomon?"

"I really don't get it either Kari, what's the big deal? Terriermon said that you guys are happy and I see it too Kari, why would you need to get this married?"

"You wouldn't understand Gatomon…" Kari heaved a sigh

"Look guys…girls…girls plus Davis, marriage is basically when two people come together in holy matrimony, which means that the two people vow to be with each other and love each other for the rest of their lives—

"But don't Kari and Willis already have that?"

"Well...yeah but marriage makes it official—

"And you have a beautiful dress to boot!" Yolei exclaimed with excitement

"It's like the ultimate sign of love because you're both willing to take that next step."

"But don't Kari and Willis already love each other?"

"Yeah…but marriage just means they love each other more…"

"Then how come there's stuff like divorce?"

"Because the couple doesn't love each other anymore"

"Then why did they get married in the first place?"

"Because they loved each other"

"…what?"

"Oh Gatomon! Biyomon understands now…she thinks…perhaps Biyomon will explain to you later!"

"Humans…"

"Why would you need our help?"

"Sora, Yolei, Davis…the thing is I love Willis and I'm sure he loves me but the thing is…there comes a time when a girl wants to get married so that she can confirm this love…"

The girls nodded in agreement, both having the same feelings as her at one point. Davis on the other hand…

"What the ass?"

Ignoring Davis Kari went on to explain her dilemma

"I loved him for the past 4 years and I know I want to be with him but…he hasn't given any indication that he wants to get married. We're both just stuck in this limbo trying to wait for the next step in our relationship. The problem is Willis doesn't look like he's going to take that next step and I'm honestly concerned…"

Kari began to bite her lip and started twiddling her fingers. Her friends stared at her in surprise…she was really worried about this…

Kari took a deep breathe in order to calm her nerves and started to voice her inner fear.

"Do you think…maybe he doesn't want to marry me?"

"That's not possible!" Sora exclaimed.

"We've been together for 2 years now! But he hasn't even given an indication that he wants to! Don't you think he would want to by now?"

"Why don't you just propose to him?" Davis proposed with his finger pointing towards the group.

"…."

"What?"

"Just shut up Davis."

"But—

"What should I do?"

"Fine…" Davis grumbled.

"Drop hints…make it seem like you're ready to get married—

"Yeah, mention it all the time and then maybe it'll get into his head—

"Yeah like that Alien movie!"

"…"

"What?"

"Just shut up Davis…"

"Do you really think it will work?"

"It will, trust me. It's like Inception. Eventually, once you get the idea in his head he'll have to propose; besides we all know how much he loves you. There is no reason he won't propose—

"Or maybe you could make it easy for the turd and just propose to him"

"…"

"What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up Davis?"

"Look if you haven't noticed I'm the only one here to have anything in common with Willis right now so maybe you should listen to me"

"Oh yeah? How do you figure that?"

"Well for one I have two balls and one dick like him unless he's as dickless as we all thinks he is now…"

"…"

"Look, you can't drop hints, guys don't get that you have to tell us so we can get it—

"Not everyone is as dense as you Davis…"

"Hey!"

"Trust me Kari, it has to work, just make a load of hints and he'll propose for sure!"

"But—

"Okay, thanks for the advice you guys!"

"But you didn't even—

"No problem, anytime"

Kari gave Sora and Yolei a hug and gave Davis a cold glare as she left the café with a little bit more of a bounce in her step. Sora and Yolei followed suit…leaving Davis to—

"Why is it that no one listens to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next few weeks<strong>

* * *

><p>She supposed it was a full-proof plan…drop enough hints for enough time and eventually Willis would get the idea and hopefully propose to her…sometime this month. Davis had surprisingly called her to suggest that she start with something obvious, also asking her to update on any of the situation or plans<p>

She took his advice and started with the most obvious feature of any proposal or marriage.

The ring.

She was going to rub her right hand more in front of him. She was going to point towards her right hand and sigh a lot more and she did all of those things…

Too bad it didn't do jack shit.

It just seemed that Willis would look quizzically at her and then ask her what she wanted for dinner.

Later when she had actually bought a metal ring from a flea market and then put it on her ring finger on her right hand and then showed him all Willis said was "That looks nice". Kari couldn't help but sigh but she wasn't going to admit defeat. More hinting meant more ideas for marriage so she wore the ring everyday, every single hour, every single minute. She swore that her finger was starting to turn green…the things women will do for love…

She finally started rubbing her ring a lot more often which Willis seemed to just think was one of her quirks, albeit one of the weird ones. She even brought Willis across the road where there was a ring shop and then started rubbing her ring there just so he could take a hint. It was even on the road that made it the long way back to the apartment but still Willis didn't give any indication that he got it…

Damn oblivious Willis.

Finally on the 10th day that she had worn the ring Kari took it off and started rubbing her ring finger so blatantly in front of Willis that even Davis would be able to take the hint. Instead Kari got a:

"Kari? Is you're finger alright? Does it hurt? Is that why you're rubbing it so much these days? It's because of the ring isn't it? Maybe you should get you're finger checked…what if you got something…c'mon Kari we better go now!"

Curse her boyfriend's over-protectiveness when it came to her well-being

Suffice to say, the doctor's trip consisted of a worried Willis and one tetanus shot because apparently the jagged end of that metal ring had scratched her…

It ended with a grumbling Kari going home and a still oblivious Willis

As for Davis…well he had to laugh his ass of didn't he?

**Operation Ring Suggestion: Failed**

* * *

><p>Operation ring suggestion had obviously failed so she decided to take a different approach.<p>

Have other people that were married help her convince Willis that marriage was the way to go. She would invite some happily-married couples over for dinner and ask a lot of questions on marriage. That would have to make Willis think of marriage right?

If it weren't for the couples that Kari had chosen maybe it would have worked out…

Everyone of her friends that were married were busy for the particular night that she had planned the dinner so she invited 2 couples from her gym. The couples both seemed in love enough. She really thought it would have worked out.

When Kari had told Willis that she was inviting some new friends over for dinner he had merely shrugged and said "sure why not?"

I'll tell you why not…

When Kari had first opened the door to greet the couples Takuya and Zoe, Marcus and Yoshi and when she later went on to compliment the relationship between Takuya and Zoe all Zoe said was:

"Well that's my mango-wango!"

That was the first indication to Kari that this night was going to be a bust…she couldn't have been closer to the truth.

For you see it seems that Kari in her haste to find married couples that were in love failed to realize that they couples were so in love with each other that they couldn't really talk about anything to do with marriage except for each other.

When Kari got the 3 couples to the dinner table and asked Takuya and Zoe about their marriage well…it started with this

"Oh, well I'm so glad I met my sweetie bear—

"Oh sugar! I'm the lucky one—

"No I am honey-pie! I'm so glad you married me!

"I am too sweetie-buns. I wuv you!"

"I wuv you more!"

"No I do—

"No I do yummy creams"

"No I do cinnamon bunny"

"No I do you silly goose"

"No I do you snuggly bear"

"I know I wuv you more angel cakes"

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

So that was Kari and Willis's evening…a dinner consisted of "No I do's". It was so sickening that they hadn't said one word to each other the whole night. As for Yoshi and Marcus well they were at least a little bit better.

When Kari asked them questions about the foundations of married and why they decided to get married they explained that it was because of their huge love for each other and that it was a sign of true love.

They went on to show their sign of true love…in a very physical way

By making out on the couch after dessert was served.

They started sticking their tongues in each other mouths. Even Kari couldn't help but feel disgusted by their "sign of true love" she was pretty sure that they would have done it on the couch had Willis and Kari not been there. And that was all that was said from Yoshi and Marcus.

As for the other couple well their continued sweet little sayings to each other in the corner, completely forgetting that there was even a dinner.

It was so disgustingly sweet that even made Kari want to hurl by the amount of "smoochums" and "darling bear" that crossed between the two and seeing as she was one of the most romantic people on the planet…well hell.

Finally the two couples decided to go home…Kari was so sickened by the experience that she even forgot why she had suggested it in the first place.

That is until she remembered that the couples were married and so she looked expectantly at Willis. When he turned around he merely said in a grave voice

"Never invite those people over again…"

Kari hung her head in defeat…

**Operation Married Couples: Failed**

* * *

><p>Finally Kari couldn't take it anymore…no matter what she did it seemed that Willis just couldn't take a hint. She would need to do something extremely drastic if she was going to get it into Willis's head to propose to her.<p>

She dragged Davis with her to a wedding store that happened to have 75% on most dresses and made him help her choose the cheapest wedding dress possible. Needless to say, Davis couldn't help but laugh at seeing Kari's hair all over the place and her baggy eyes; she was pretty stressed out about it.

And the fact that she took **Davis** to the wedding store to help her buy the dress meant that she was really frazzled and to be honest the dress that was the cheapest looked absolutely ridiculous.

It had puffy sleeves the size of plates and the skirt was so big that even Davis had trouble figuring it out where the skirt started and began.

It was a weird pasty white and he secretly took a picture of it just to use for later use. Gatomon swiftly broke his cell-phone…needless to say…he was depressed after that and merely nodded at everything that Kari said after that. Including the question "do you think I should use purple lipstick?"

In the end Davis helped her out with the whole outfit…albeit a little absentmindedly. When she thanked him, a look crossed his face that she couldn't quite describe…there was that feeling from his look that even made Kari shake her feelings of disorientation. But then the look passed and Davis merely gave her his trademark goofy grin and told her that when she proposed to Willis and when he said yes that he should be the first one to know.

She gave him one slap on the head before scurrying away, not catching the same look that crossed his face again…

_**Go get him Kari…even if he's not me…**_

Kari swiftly went home to get ready, Willis was in a workshop for teaching by himself leaving Kari enough time to get ready. She wrapped her hair in a bun, but some purple lipstick on and sat herself down on the couch so that the first thing that he would see when he entered would be her…in a wedding dress.

Kari waited for Willis to come home and when he did he found himself gob smacked at his girlfriend and not for the right reasons. Kari began to twirl around in her white dress for good measure just to see his reaction and to finally try to cement the idea into his brain.

He walked over to her and looked at her with a keen eye wondering what the heck was going on.

"What do you think of this dress? Does it look nice?"

"I guess…"

**You guess?**

"Does it remind you of anything?"

"Not really? Anyway what do you want to do tonight?"

**WHAT?**

"Willis, doesn't this dress remind you of anything? Anything at all"

"Not really…do you want me to take it off? It looks really uncomfortable…"

"WILLIS!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"What is wrong with you? Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"…I really don't know what you're talking about Kari…You know what? You're right I don't get it…you've been acting really weird lately…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Everything is wrong!"

"I don't get it Kari…you're not acting like the Kari I know…And why are you wearing that ridiculous dress?"

"Because you won't even think about marriage!"

…

"What?"

"Y-Y-You…don't even think about marriage…we've never discussed it…you don't talk about it…what else was I supposed to do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Willis…you don't talk about marriage at all…you don't even like marriage so what else was I supposed to think but think that you don't want marriage…" Kari began to chew her lip in worry and clenched her fists, unable to look at Willis

"It's because you don't love me enough isn't it? You don't love me so you don't want to get married to me—

Suddenly Kari heard Willis chuckle and then he was suddenly laughing out loud, throwing back his head to laugh out loud so loudly and each time he laughed Kari felt her heart break.

"Go ahead laugh at me!" Kari rushed out to the balcony of their apartment tears forming in her eyes.

"Kari!" Willis shouted as he chased after her.

Seeing the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes Willis stopped himself from pulling her back into the room. In an almost quiet whisper Willis said:

"Kari…I love you okay? Don't be upset…"

"Then why are you laughing?" Kari said tearfully trying to wipe her tears away. That is until Willis caught her hands and kissed it lightly before brushing his fingers across her face to wipe her tears away.

He had a pained expression, as if the thought of him causing Kari any pain caused him to feel pain too. Willis began to lightly brush his fingers over her wrist as he contemplated his next words

"I'm laughing because the mere idea that I don't love you enough is absolutely ridiculous…"

"What?"

"Kari…there is nobody else on the freaking planet that has loved anyone as much as I love you…"

"Don't you see? It already feels like I'm married to you, what's the point? I don't want anyone else Kari, I only need you and I don't intent to let you go. Why would proposing to you prove any of that?

"R-R-Re-Really…?"

Willis nodded and brought Kari into his arms in a tight loving embrace.

"Yeah, what is marriage anyway? It's only a legal piece of document. That document isn't the reason I'm with you, that document has no freakin' control over me unless it got possessed by the devil then maybe—

"Just shut up Willis…" Kari whispered as she brought her face up to Willis's lips and brushed her lips against his own; she could almost feel the smile that was forming against her lips. As they broke apart Kari whispered in a loving daze.

"You can be really sweet sometimes you know?"

He gave a chuckle and held on to her even more tightly. His eyes shined with love and he gave Kari **her** smile, the smile that belonged only to her. Butterflies flapped around in her stomach as she brought her head towards his chest to hear his heartbeat

**Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump**

"I try…"

Kari giggled a little and looked up towards his face again, she gave him his smile, the smile only reserved for him and a faint blush crossed across his face. Willis never liked the fact that you could see his blush so easily so most of the time he tried to suppress it but this time he didn't try to hide it at all and Kari thought he looked so cute.

He brought his face down and captured her lips with his own. It felt like that had been standing there for eternity and Kari never wanted to let go

"Mmmm…maybe marriage isn't such bad…" Willis said against her lips

Kari broke the kiss and looked at him questioningly

"What do you mean?"

"If it means so much to you Kari, maybe we should get married…"

"Did you just propose to me?"

"Yeah, I guess I did huh? So what do you say Kari Yagami…will you marry me?"

"…."

"Kari?"

"…"

"K-K-Kari?"

"…Got you, you idiot…" Kari smiled against his chest "Yes Willis, it's a yes"

He tightened his grip around her and kissed her soft hair that he loved so much

"Good"

**Finally…**

**Operation Wedding Dress: Success**

* * *

><p>"What a bunch of fucking bull fuck. He didn't propose to you, you proposed to him! Told you it would work! And the genius of Davis Motomiya works again—<p>

"Just shut up Davis!"

* * *

><p>Lol, Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. I sure did<p>

womynrule signing out


End file.
